shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lunocia
Contents http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Island_Layout# show Introduction Lunocia is a theocracy that sits in the East Blues. It was an island that was once the seat of a great religious empire. Then that religion shivled leaving only the homeland left. Fifty years ago one man had a vision and respread the religion across the East blue and now seas beyound. Lunocia is now once again in the center of the coin and is flourising. History Lunocia was originaly a violent place. Men and women spillied their own blood in many brutal wars. One day a young girl claimed to hear the voice of the moon. She declared that she was the advatar of the moon goddess and brought peace to the land through deplomicy and not violence. This started the Church of the Moon and the royal family that rules the island to this day. Belivers in the spirit of the moon left the island and spread the religion all over the East Blues. For a while it flourished and with it Lunocia flourished as the head of this religon. However the religion pasafist ways that made it shine so brightly almost caused it collapse. The followers of the moon became target for raiders and criminals. Their temples were robbed and their deciples were killied or sold into slavery. The religion shrivled as fast as it grew till it came back to its home. In Lunocia a whispers were being spoken and tales of beast started being spread. Jackjaw heard tales of the fearson Were monsters that huant the lands and turn men into ravaging beast. He saw these monsters as servents to the moon and formed an order mimicking the idea. The Sons of Were began to wage war on thoses who seek to harm the followers of the moon. They are sinners, but saints. They are blasphemers, but belivers. The sons of Were hunt down all who defile the moon. The Son of Were shielded Lunocia from the fate of the other temples. Lenocians kept their religion and pledged peace amonst men while the their sons and daughter who dance in the moon hunt down thoses who wish to destory it. Many years later Rushmore, a Werebear, receives a revelation from the moon goddess. He travels from his home land and journy out to spread the teachins of the moon goddes. With him comes the order of the Sons of Were. The sons of Were stealthly protect the churches he establish and once again the tiede goes back out to sea. However this tide of moon worship runs into the rays of light from another cult, but that is a story for another time. Geography Their is only one port into Lunocia. The rest of the island is surrounded by sharp cliffs that are almost vertical. That port is called the holy cresent and is the most fortified positon on the island. This is were the World Governemtn holds its base of operation and were trade is taken place. The Holy Cresent is controled by Baron of the Crest. A position given to the Smiles Family. The next reagion is to the right of the Holy Cresent. It is a deep and old forest filed with thick trees and green vines. This is Elvindale which is under the control of the Elvin Council. The Elvin Council creates laws for the land and only answeres to the Avatar of the Moon Goddess, or ruler for short. In Elvindale it is forbiden to cut trees. Elvindale is were monsters and creatures of myth roam. It is also the land were Elves live. Elves are direct desendents of the royal line. They are really humans with long ears from selective breeding. Amongst the elves a new Avatar is selected. To the right of Elvindale is the Steep Plains. The Steep Plains are on the opposite side as the Holy Cresent. This is a land of flat rooming hills that go on for miles. Then they come to a sudden stop at the edge of a steep cliff several feet into the ocean. This is were most of the food is grown and is were most of the people live. This region is run by The Baron of the Steep. The Baron of the Steep is not chosen by the Avatar, but rather slected amonst the residence. The Baron beseaches the Avatar on behalf the people and insure that the Elvin Council does not overshadow their rights. To the right of that is The Crag. The Crag is a section of the island that is shattered. Their are thousands of stand alone plateaus. Thes plateaus are connected by hundreads of bridges and is known as the Crag. The crago is watched over by the Baron of The Crag. The Baron has always been from the Bear Family. It should be noted that the Crag is were the Hall of Were is held. The Hall of Were is were all the movements of the Sons of Were are planed and orders sent out. It answeres only to the ruler and not the Baron. In the center of lunocia is the temple of the Moon Goddess. The temple itself looks as if it sit in the middle of hte sky. In truth the temple sits atop a great tower of transparent stone that was quarried in the new world and brought back to the island. This structure was constructed in the early days of the Church of the Moon and is considered to be the most holy structure in the religion. This is were the king or queen of Lunocia lives. Architecture Architecturei in Lunocia is designed to go with the landscape. The followers of the Church of the Moon value nature. Many building are built around strams and rivers rather than have to disrupt the distribution of water. An example of this is the Holy Elvin City. The city itself is built around a great river and several of the buildings are built into trees themselves. All the town in the region are built the same way. In the Crag many cities are built into the giant plateau rather than be built on the top of them The residence want to keep the land looking a natural as posible. The Crag hosts the Hall of Fangs. In the steeps however they build their homes above ground. The roads however are a diffrent story. Te roads are dug into the ground makeing them unseeable to the person just staring over the plains. When a building is no longer being uses they do not dismantle it. Instead they place several plants inside of it and allow the structure to be over grown. Culture Lunocia is a culture based on stick religious rules. Depending on where you live on the island your ideal role in society changes. People of the Crag see themselves as defenders of the island. Most of them join the Sons of Were and protect the religon and their home. People of the stepps see themselves as the common folk. They see themselves as farmers and providers. They work the land and live life slow and easy. People of Elvindale see themselves as religious leaders. They strive to achive religious positon and spend more time reading and writting. They see themselves as better than the others, but try not to let it show. For showing such ideas is seen as a lack of control. The elves are suppose to be benevolent to thoses under them. This does not mean they don't look down on the other grops. They just don't openly show it.. If you live in the Holy Cresent it is buisness as usual. The Cresent is were the world meets Lunocia and thus more of a mixture. Fighting is a very serious offense in Lunocia unless you are in the Holy Cresent, or the Crag. Anywhere else and you will get into serious trouble. The people of Lunocia are suppose to follow the way of peace and thus fighting is seen as a sin. Most confliscs are solved with a debate, or seeing a judge. When things get out of hand they are also solved with challenges. Challenges are suppose to repace fighting. Two oponents are set in a challenge of archery, or raceing. It should be said however that the people of Lunocia are not strangers to battle. Everyone in Lunocia is trained to fight since thier early days as a child. This training is emplamented because of Lunocia's quest for nature. On many occasions wild beast can roam into a city, or one of the many Werebeast might show up. Everyone needs to know how to defend themselves from such monsters. That is the very reason there are swordsmenship dojo in every portion of Lunocia. Weapons and equipment are a big exsport and inport from the kingdom. Government Lunocia is ruled by a theocracy that has the Avatar of the Moon Goddess as their ruler. She is chosen by the Elvin council from amongst the Elvin maidens. The other major positons of power are held by Barons with the exception of the World Goverment positon held in the Holy Cresent. Rank can be achived in Lunocia by two ways. The first is marriage. If you marry into the right family the road to political power is paved for you. The second is throug strenght. Anyone who joins the Sons of Were can become the Top, the head positon in the organization. The Top holds power equal to the Barons. The Top only answers to the Avatar of the Moon Goddess. Not even the World Governemnt can order the Top to do something however a suggestion from the World government is always held in the highest standard. Citizens Rushmore (Born and Raised, Left and Came back) Jackjaw (dead) Mekio (Priestess) Trivia List any trivia, such as Related Articles Pages relating to this island on this wiki. Category:Island Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:East Blue Location